Scarlet Kaida - The origins
by LittleDragonWrites
Summary: What happens when you end up reading aloud an old powerful spell without knowing? You end up in another world with a dragon's snout invading your personal space.
1. About the story

Written in the context of Luna_Vulpes' contest (December 2017 - March 2018); this story partly takes place in their original world, Arcadia. Characters such as Lorena and Rikk, therefore, belong to them and them only.

I don't own either the characters of the Voltron Legendary Defender series.

Clara Müller, Julie "Jijii" Teerah, Cosmo don't belong to me either but to my amazing friends ionica01; jijii-production; spegetty (Tumblr). They created those OCs and allowed me to play with them and write their stories as members of Lucy's crew.

Lucy, Sammy and Merryn (aka her treasures), Deandra are my OCs. I hope you'll enjoy reading about my space pirates' crew backstory.

I'm using this piece for Luna_Vulpes' contest as the prequel of my ongoing project: Tales of the Scarlet Kaida.

Notes to SK readers: this is 99.9% fluff (Why not 100%? Because my dears, you know what happens years afterwards. So you know everything is not going to go as pretty as it was planned 3 So the angst will haunt you still as you read those fluffy scenes. I know, love you too #hehe #callmelucifer).

The events of that story take place four years before _Tales of the Scarlet Kaida_ , therefore Lucy is 16, and Jijii and Cosmo are around 17 years old.

/

Luna! Vulpes! Your stories are awesome and your fangirl dragon daughter loves you from the bottom of her stone heart 3


	2. Prologue

Keith shielded his eyes with his hands and prayed for the weather to stay like this. He didn't want the rain to ruin his wedding day after all.

It might be good luck for some random weirdos but he didn't like rain and he wanted that day to be perfect and full of light. They had had enough of dark times already.

Today he was going to get married.

Today he was going to exchange his vows with Lance.

Tonight, Lance would be his husband.

Keith chuckled at his own train of thoughts. He had never expected himself to be the type of men to be so excited and anxious about getting married.

Hell, he didn't even expect himself to be a wedding type of guy.

What had Lance done to him?

The ceremony would take place at the Academy, in the garden where all the flowers revealed their most gorgeous colors.

The Academy.

 _Where everything started._

And also, because Lorena had been as excited as Natalie about the news and had proposed the idea.

That much for their simple and discreet wedding.

But after weeks of planning, it was finally done and the day had come.

"My son is getting married!"

"Mom, the ceremony hasn't even started yet why are you already bawling your eyes out?"

"You are no better, Nat."

"Shut up, Ricardo."

Lance laughed. Sometimes he felt as if his family was more excited than him for the wedding.

Which was clearly impossible.

If Keith wanted to keep it simple - at which Natalie nearly had had a heart attack when hearing his statement - because he didn't want everyone to make a huge fuss about it, Lance didn't care as long as he was by his side. A big white wedding or one in leather pants? Lance didn't care as long as he could brag tonight to everyone that Keith was his husband.

And knowing Lance? This was a huge concession. What had Keith done to him?

 _Husband_.

He squealed at the thought.

Today Keith was his mate.

Tonight, Keith would also be his husband.

And Lance was beyond excited.

"Lance?"

"Yes, Nat?"

"Control your magic," she laughed.

Lance tilted his head, not understanding what she meant. What was wrong with his magic?

Oh.

The field where he and his family were having a picnic, its colorful wildflowers and green grass were now covered with a smooth layer of snow.

So deep in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized it. A snowflake fell on his nose and he smiled. "Oops?"

"You are unbelievable."

Lorena looked fondly at the two men in front of her. She had not pronounced the official words just yet but the two were already lost in each other's gaze. Fire and water. A human and a demi-human? The story looked strangely familiar.

Lorena looked up and saw her husband and son in the crowd. Lance's all family sat there too and Lorena recognized his mother and sister, wiping away proud tears from their eyes. Even Ricardo seemed to get emotional. Ulaz and Thace were in the assembly as well, and they too had only eyes for the boy they raised as their own. Keith and Lance's friends were there too. Allura, Pidge, Matt, Shiro, Hunk but also Coran and his perfectly combed moustache.

Lorena always felt honored to be able to proceed such ceremonies and it wasn't without a certain pride that she started the ceremony. Repeating the words she knew by heart.

"And if there be any among you who may imagine some impediments as to why they should not be married, let them now speak out, or forever hold their tongue."

A loud thud boomed suddenly in the middle of the crowd. Glass shattered and a startled yelp escaped the guests' lips.

Shiro reacted almost immediately and turned into his dragon form while flames were already burning hot around Keith's fists. Lorena shifted her balance and rested her hand on the pommel of her sword.

 _What the hell was that?!_


	3. Chapter 1

Lucy stared at the flames that rose in front of them. Red shades dancing in front of her eyes. Jijii's power came in a handy when they needed to light a fire. A few logs, a flip of a finger and it was done.

She settled herself in the grass and closed her eyes. Smelling and listening to the sound of the woods surrounding her. The firewood cracked. She could hear a bird, probably an owl, hooting away. Could hear the rustle of the trees as branches moved with the light night breeze. Deandra humming in the distance, keeping watch. Her friends' breath as they slept beside her.

The silence wasn't surrounding her anymore.

Her friends' mind buzzed in her head as her magic reached for it.

She wasn't alone anymore.

She let that feeling of peace, of warmth, invade her, curling against it as if it was a warm and comfy blanket. Full of the fragrances of home.

Merryn huffed a few feet away, adjusting her head on Sammy's, keeping him warm. Lucy's heart melted in front that display of cuteness. She was happy Merryn was getting along really well with their new member. Under her big head, Sammy, who wasn't tall for his age already, looked like a toddler. His five years old fingers curled around her dark and soft fur as he moved in his sleep. She was happy he wasn't afraid of her. More than anything he wasn't leaving her side - when he wasn't in her arms, Sammy was curled against Merryn or sitting on her back. They were inseparable.

Sammy felt safe at their side.

"You should sleep silly," Jijii mumbled.

"The stars are so pretty," Lucy sighed, emotion caught in her throat. "I thought I would never see them again."

"Same." Jijii moved and right herself up, settling herself against Lucy's shoulders. The both of them kept staring at the shining lights above their heads.

 _No longer the gloomy ceiling of their Galra cell._

"But we're here now. We're free," Jijii added, covering Lucy's shoulders with the red fabric of her cape. "We won't leave each other sides."

"Ever."

"Yeah," Jijii smiled. A true smile, Lucy realized. "We are home."

Lucy felt Cosmo move beside her and he smiled too. His hair was all over his eyes - they would need to do something about that - but they weren't heavy with the usual sleepiness you got when you abruptly woke up. He hadn't been asleep and had been listening to them.

Her friends were at her side. They had hidden for long enough. They couldn't keep fleeing. They needed to strike back. To make the Empire pay for what it had done to them. To so many others.

Together.

"Yes." She smiled confidently and took their hands in her own, squeezing them tight. "We're family now."

"How could I leave you alone, anyway? You'd get lost or hurt yourself and would bleed to death without me." Jijii teased.

Lucy pouted, which only made things worse and she heard their laughter loud and clear in her mind. The three of them dozed off on each other's shoulders, Lucy never letting go of her friends' hands as the sun started to rise on the horizon.

Nights were short on smaller planets like the one they were on.

Lucy blinked at the sunlight. Even though clouds covered the sky, the light still came through and when buildings of the marketplace provided no shade, it became unbearable. With Cosmo, Jijii, Deandra, Sammy and Merryn, she had arrived yesterday on that small green planet - small enough not to even bear a name.

But nowadays, with a war going on, being infamous and nameless could be the best assets. A name was a powerful thing. Why would Galra give so much interest to a nameless, small and far away planet when others were more crucial to keep under control? Little did they know that in three years from now, that 'small and useless planet' as they said, was going to become the Rebellion's fiercest headquarter. The thick fog that covered the rest of the planet giving them the best location to hide from the Galran radars.

It was barely a few hours after sunrise but the marketplace was already buzzing with life. Merchants negotiating or yelling their prices.

"Figs to fill your mouth, Citrons from the South, Sweet to tongue and sound to eye; Come buy, come buy!"

Thoughts echoed everywhere, rebounding in her head. People pushed their way through the crowd holding bags of groceries while thieves slithered their hands into some pockets. Lucy felt a headache coming as flashbacks made their way to her own mind. Struggling against her unwanted memories, she felt Jijii's hand wrap around hers.

"Let's get you away from that crowd, shall we?" She smiled at her. Somehow, even if Jijii didn't have any mind reading abilities, she always seemed to know when something was wrong with her.

"No, it's alright. I'm good now." And just when she was about to keep talking she felt a familiar tug in her mind. She looked up and saw Cosmo and Sammy coming their way, hair freshly cut. Sitting on top of Cosmo's shoulders, Sammy looked down at her and smiled, happy not to have his blonde locks in front of his eyes anymore.

"Mama Lu'!" Lucy smiled once more, feeling Sammy's happiness in her brain. Ever since Sammy had started to speak again, a few weeks ago, he'd call her this way. And if this small child who had lost everything wanted to consider her like a mother, then she'd do everything to live up to the title.

"Hi, young lad! I didn't remember kids grew so fast these days!" Sammy giggled and she welcomed him into her arms, kissing his nose as he clung to her neck, looping his legs around her waist. She'd do anything to protect that smile and the innocence that still managed to shine in his bright eyes.

Protect one another. It's what family was supposed to do right?

She wouldn't fail that mission ever again. She squeezed Jijii's hand and kept walking. They had reached the fountain of the public square. Clara shouldn't be far.

"Hello, Lucy!" Clara chirped in her back.

"Morning, Clara!" The young girl they had met the day before still wore the same brown cape over her ragged clothes. She had plants tucked in the different pockets of her pants and emptied flasks on her belt. The young scientist she was probably planned to go and do her run errands at the market too.

Lucy remembered how the cape was responsible for their meeting as Lucy at kept staring at it. _Who is this weirdo?_ Clara had thought suddenly. Lucy still needed to get some skills back when it came to talking with strangers.

Lucy observed as Merryn changed her size, remaining calm and away from Clara. She had seen that the newcomer wasn't at ease just yet around her and was trying her best.

"Good girl," She said softly, patting the hound's head.

The five of them followed after Clara as she led them through the market and the town's busy streets. From clothes to food, to weapons, to books, you could find everything in that area. As much as they were trying to blend in, it was obvious that Lucy and her friends weren't familiar with the place, whereas Clara moved swiftly and efficiently through the crowd. She sold the different herbs she had in her pocket to different people. Coins jingled and Clara was able to fill the vials she carried at her belt a few stands away.

"People are staring at us." Lucy suddenly pointed out, glancing at the people around them.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Jijii eyed at the merchants and wanderers who looked at them as they passed by, her hand shifted on the pommel of her sword, ready to call for her fire if need be.

"No need for that, Jijii. I don't think they're a threat to us. It's just that weird feeling... A lot of cooing involved." Lucy's eyebrows frowned, this was definitely a weird reaction from those people but she shrugged at Jijii's questioning gaze.

"Of course! You three make such a cute family!" A voice said behind them.

"Huh?" Lucy turned back to look at the merchant's cart and at the red-haired man who had spoken. He stood with his wife behind the bunch of flowers they were selling. _Jane and Jo's_ said the sign on their cart.

"Oh, so that's it then," Jijii exclaimed, dragging Lucy in her arms, kissing her cheek. "They're jealous of my beautiful waifu and kiddo?"

"What? But we aren't together? Why would they think that?" Lucy's focus remained on the merchant's couple while Jijii poked Sammy's nose.

"Well. You've been holding hands for a while now," Clara started, adjusting her flasks on her belt and putting back her cloak. "It's a thing only lovers do on our planet."

"And you have a child in your arms," the merchant added. "You're adorable."

"Yay! Cutest family in the universe!" Sammy clapped his hands.

"I know right?" Jijii winked at him and he laughed.

"Yeah well if that weirdo of a man keeps staring at your butt this way I might go to him and kick his ass." Lucy seethed, glaring at a man a few stands away.

 _"_ _I'd pay to see that,"_ Cosmo scoffed in her head.

"Excuse _you_ ," she replied, outraged, "do I need to remind you who kicked your ass in the first place?"

 _"_ _As if."_

"Is that a challenge?"

 _"_ _You wouldn't stand against me sweetie,"_ he teased, _"I know your tricks now. I wouldn't be fooled."_

"Oh yeah!?"

"Whoa, easy, tiger." Jijii intervened, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "As much as I'd like to see where this thing is going - even though I didn't even understand where it started - I don't think it's quite the place."

Lucy blinked and looked at her - and then at the people around them who stared at them with wide eyes. Of course. She had spoken in his mind all this time, it was normal for them not to understand crap of what was going on.

Both Sammy and Merryn nodded, agreeing with Jijii. Surely that wasn't the behavior she had taught them to have.

"Whatever," and then she turned back at Cosmo, "This isn't over."

 _"_ _Sure kitten, sure."_ He patted her head and walked away, a grin on his face.

Lucy grumbled and stuck her tongue out at him - a grimace he was the only one to miss. Jijii burst into laughter, those two clearly were unbelievable.

"Let's go to that bookshop, shall we?" Lucy took Clara by the arm and walked towards the next shop. Clara was stunned. If she had known foreigners were so fun to hang out with, she'd have done it before.

"Sorry Ma'am," Jijii smiled at the lady and followed after the two teenage girls.

A few seconds after, Cosmo appeared once more next to her, Merryn at his side.

"Everything's fine?"

Cosmo's hands moved in the air, his words were still clumsy as he was only starting to get around the complexity of sign language. But Jijii got the most important details out of it.

Checked rooftops. No Galra troops. Merryn didn't smell anything. Deandra stayed. Still doing rounds. Safe for now.

"Good, let us allow her to enjoy the rest of the afternoon, we'll have enough time to think of those bastards later."

But even though Cosmo had seen for himself that no threat was on the horizon, he was still on his guard. He couldn't ease the tension off his shoulders as all the stares fell on them and Lucy a few feet away from them. Merryn had gone back with her, Sammy already sitting on her back.

Cosmo couldn't lose in a few weeks all the reflex and habits that had kept him alive all this time. He couldn't simply do as if everything was fine nor forget the threat for a day. He knew Jijii couldn't either. His eyes were still as sharp and he could see how tense her hand seemed to be on the pommel of her sword.

The sunlight caught with the blade Lucy kept creating, always sharper. Cosmo smiled. None of them was forgetting. He'd do his best to keep the Galra away from that perfect day and the new memories they were making together. Like Lucy had told them.

 _From now on we protect each other. Protect our past, present and future from them. We live. We fight back. We will win. Together. We've run and looked away for enough time. Are you with me?_

Jijii glanced back at him. In front of them Lucy and Clara burst out of laughter at Sammy and Merryn's tricks. "Whatever happens, we gotta keep her safe this time."

 _"_ _No matter what."_ He agreed.

Jijii looked at him and the protective glance he threw here and there, still eyeing the people who would approach their friends a little bit too much.

"Huhu," Jijii joked, suddenly pushing him, her head barely reaching his chest. "Don't worry Momo, one day, Lucy will notice you too… for now, keep on holding the bags." She winked, entering the shop in which the two girls had previously disappeared into. "Now where are our two bookworms gone?"

Cosmo internally grumbled, why was he following those girls already?

"Because we saved your ass!" Lucy shouted from another alley.

 _"_ _True."_

 _"_ _You're welcome."_

Cosmo and Jijii arrived in the alley where the two girls were ‒ only to see them disappear into thin air.

Poof. Gone.


	4. Chapter 2

Bells jingled as Lucy opened the bookshop's door, Clara still at her side. Clara saw the stars sparkled in her new friend's eyes. A smile spread across her lips as soon as she saw the piles of books and the smell of paper tickled her nose. Barely noticing the woman by the counter, Lucy hurried her steps to the bookshelves, her hands reaching for the covers, hesitating at first as if it was all a dream about to pop like a bubble under her touch.

 _But it is real_ , Lucy thought.

It had been ages since she'd seen a bookshop, felt the cover under her fingers. Just like many other things she thought she would never be able to experience again. The Galra cell trapping her in a bleak reality with none of the escape worlds she had grew up with.

Lucy wasn't able to read what was written on the few pages she opened given that she was on a foreign planet with its own language, but somehow, just holding books in her hands had always brought a peaceful feeling in her heart.

She was about to pick another one when an old blue volume with faded golden letters caught her attention. The book was heavy in her hands. Almost letting it drop on the floor, she carefully opened it. Its paper was thicker than the previous one she had looked through; the letters weren't the same nor were they written with the same ink. Black ink had replaced the previous shiny blues and purples. If the letters were different from the precedent books, they were also similar to the one she knew. To Atlantis' alphabet.

Her home planet. How she longed to go back there…

"Eta kniga cinia?"

That book definitely wasn't in any of the Atlantean languages she knew! The letters together didn't make any sense and they weirdly rolled on her tongue.

"Found something good?" Clara asked, looking over her shoulders.

Lucy wasn't able to answer as a white light suddenly blinded her. She barely had time to register the roller coaster in her guts, or Jijii's gasp as she turned in the alley, that both she and Clara suddenly vanished from the room.

She heard Clara's strangled screams by her side but was unable to reach for her as they kept falling - but falling where? She had no idea.

The same blinding light erupted once more and her back suddenly crashed onto something hard. When she opened her eyes again, two dark irises as big as Jijii looked down at her.

Her scream died on her lips.

Do not run. Do not panic. Do not scream.

Those were the most important rules everybody knew - and yet seemed to forget at the most crucial moment in every story - when it came to facing a wild animal. Right?

Now.

Did those rules apply to freaking dragons? Because right now she didn't know and was having quite a hard time containing herself from screaming on top of her lungs and running far _far_ away.

Or asking for a hug because hey! Dragon! Knew they existed somewhere!

But that was a terrible idea and even herself knew that.

It was never a good sign when she had to retain her fangirl side because it meant the situation required her serious self and serious situations often meant danger and she didn't like danger. Also, her serious, calm, and reasonable self often took its vacation at the worst moment when it was, of course, sorely needed.

 _Okay, Lulu, focus, please._

What would Jijii do?

Bare her teeth to compete with the dragon, crack a joke to test their humor or ask that really huge black dragon if they were actually vegan or really liked roasted meat like every dragon in every story.

 _Good. Now you know what are the most unreasonable things you could do at that moment and cross those ideas off the list of your possibilities. Unless you're being suicidal and, in that case, dying, roasted by the flame of a dragon might - yes, be really painful, but have you ever cared about something else than the drama aspect? Because come on. Killed by a dragon. How cool is that? Hello Hades, hello puppy Cerberus, how did I die? Me, well, haha, quite the funny anecdote; a dragon did the deed. Pretty cool yeah, I know. You're handing me your throne? Well, that's super nice of you. I'm the ruler of Hell. Career goals. Bow before me peasants._

Focus. Focus. Focus!

"Lucy?"

Clara's strangled voice got her out of her internal debate. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting for a second that she wasn't alone in that crazy mess. Only a second had gone by, right? Because otherwise, how long was this dragon going to stay still and look at her with his shocked eyes?

"Clara! Clara, are you okay?" Lucy turned her head back to the young girl, trying her best to keep the dragon in her visual field.

"As much as I can be I guess…"

If Lucy had crashed, back first on the grass - oh so they were outside; good to know - Clara had landed on one of the tables displayed here and there. Shattered glass laid on the ground and sparkling beverages spilled from the mess the table had become. Was that champagne? Had they interrupted a ceremony of some sort?

"Lucy, please, tell me I'm dreaming…" All colors left her face as soon as Clara's brain came to the same realizations as hers.

Good thing to know that the three rules were a universal thing. Clara didn't run, nor did she scream and for now she kept the panicking as much contained as she could.

"My mom always taught me that lying wasn't a good thing to do." Lucy answered, her gaze falling on the many guests that stood in front of them. Hands on a variety of weapons.

Everyone was still in the surprise state but Lucy didn't want to think of what was going to happen when they were going to remember how to use those weapons or deadly skills they probably all had. There was a freaking dragon among the guests. Surely they were just as full of surprises. Bad surprises for the two of them, of course.

A woman spoke a few feet away from them. She stood with two men on an estrade, flowers surrounding them.

Of course, they had to crash in the middle of a wedding.

Did they crash in the middle of the vow part though? When the people against the union have to speak or stay quiet forever? Because if so, the consequences of her death were reaching another level of drama.

Was a small part of herself actually gushing about this right now?

If she came out of this alive she had to go and settle an appointment with any sort of shrink. She definitely had a problem.

Meanwhile, the blonde woman kept speaking and so did others.

And thanks to the diversity of language the universe decided to grant them with, of course, she didn't understand crap of what they were saying. But the dragon's bared teeth and the fire on the newlywed's fist was enough for her to understand it wasn't friendly greetings.

 _Great_.

Someone suddenly arrived in their back. She had been too focused on the dragon or the blonde lady to notice that silhouette coming from their blind spot. The newcomer knocked them out cold.

Lucy grunted. Her head spun and she struggled to open her eyes again.

What had happened?

What a strange dream she had made last night. She had gone to a bookstore, read a weird book and poof, she and Clara had crashed in the middle of a wedding ceremony. A dragon was there and had nearly eaten the both them. Crazy right?

Oh crap. Oh _crap_.

This wasn't a dream. This had not been a dream made up by her crazy messed up brain.

She had gone to the bookstore with Clara, read a weird old blue book and had suddenly ended up in the middle of a wedding ceremony with the bare teeth of a huge black dragon close to her face.

Holy burning hell.

And now she was locked up. Again.

She cursed and hoped that, for once, things wouldn't come in threes because she was fed up of prison and the bad news that always came with it. They had not been locked up in a usual cell but rather a disused room, where an old wardrobe door hung open.

Sunlight still came through the window so either it was just a few hours later in the afternoon or she had slept for a few days - which she clearly doubted even though she would quite enjoy the aspect of such turn of even because she really wanted a break from the craziness. Didn't she deserve a nap? A good nap, cuddling with Merryn or Sammy. This was a good project of life, right?

But the universe was a bitch, that wasn't breaking news and she was, of course, back to square one. Locked up but this time she had no idea where she was, who were the enemies and how she was going to make it out alive.

How the hell did she even end up there? One second she was in a bookstore and the second later a dragon was having problems with keeping her personal space free of any dragon snout intrusion.

Clara.

Where was Clara?

She called out her name suddenly and a grunt answered her on the other side of the room.

"Lucy? Lucy, where are we?"

"In a cell, if you want my opinion." She answered bluntly.

"Wow, thank you. Are you always like that?"

"Sorry. Brain's protection against the panic slowly rising in my system."

"It's nothing." Clara paused, easing her breathing and checking for any possible wounds on their bodies. It was true that they had crashed from who knows how high, had landed in a puddle of broken glass and had been knocked out by an unknown enemy. Checking for wounds was a good idea.

But nothing too bad aside from a few scratches here and there apparently.

"Now," Clara continued, "How the hell did we end up here?"

"I was questioning myself on the subject too and I have no idea. One second I was reading that passage from that old heavy book and the next one we were there."

"Wait, what?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What do you imply when you say reading an old and heavy book?"

"Well, I mean actually reading it? Isn't that something you do?"

"You wouldn't mean reading it _aloud_ , would you?"

"Why not? I couldn't figure out what it said so I made tryouts?"

"You read something out loud from an old book even though you didn't know what it was, nor how to read it!?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Clara shrieked.

"I was trying to read, okay? That's the point of reading aloud. It helps. Sometimes. Definitely not this time though," Lucy kept on mumbling, "The letters didn't make any sense."

"With my luck," Clara sighed, "You ended up finding an old grimoire or something."

"And how the hell was I supposed to know that?!" Lucy tried to defend herself.

"Isn't that a thing in your country? Don't you make sure of knowing what you're reading before saying it? Or are you all wild and careless like that?"

"Magic in my _country_ doesn't rely on words. It's a matter of bonds between people and energy and the elements. Not ink on paper."

"So, stop me if I'm wrong but, if I understand what you said correctly then, you may have stumbled upon an old forgotten grimoire and read a random spell. But, as if it wasn't enough, knowing which spell you read wouldn't change anything because you probably didn't pronounce it correctly and probably ended up casting a completely different spell. Am I right?"

"I think so, yeah."

A blank lingered for a few seconds.

"Okay, we're even deeply screwed." Clara blurted.

"Why, that?"

"Because in case you haven't noticed, you aren't hearing my thoughts. Or so I presume as you aren't getting any reactions from what I'm thinking and pretty much screaming in my head."

The smile and confident face Lucy was trying to keep dropped to her knees in a blink of an eye.

"Which means my magic doesn't work here." She dreaded.

She had been too focused on keeping a cool head, or controlling her panic, of not thinking too much about the fact that she was in prison all over again, that a dragon was somewhere in the area and so many other wild thoughts that she hadn't realized the unusual silence that resonated in her head.

Her instinct had probably not kicked in instantly as she subconsciously knew it was normal that she wasn't able to hear Jijii's, Sammy's, Deandra's or Cosmo's thoughts. She was far away from of them and probably in a completely different world if she took into consideration the shock she had seen on Clara's face when she saw the dragon.

She didn't know they existed. Which meant they weren't usual creatures on her planet.

And if themselves didn't know where they were, how were they supposed to go home? Especially if they were too far away? How would the others be able to join them?

They were definitely screwed.

Footsteps suddenly echoed in the corridors.

People were coming. Two, if she could still rely on her hearing skills.

She heard Clara's gulp next to her. The girl wasn't used to that. She hadn't signed for this. Yet again someone was dragged into something bad because of her. She stepped in front of Clara, anchoring her feet into the ground. She couldn't let them hurt her. She had to protect her. Everything was her fault and she couldn't let the story always end the same way.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer and soon two men appeared in the doorway. Lucy recognized one of them from the wedding. He had been on the front row, close to the newlyweds - probably a close relative. One of the men had a strange haircut and his black hair looked like kitty ears dressed this way – _focus_! The other man was just as robust and tall than the first but when he came her way, with his long white braid falling on his shoulder, Lucy didn't miss the brand on his shoulder, showing under the collar of his shirt. Kitty Ears had the same on his wrist, branded on him and showing on his skin like an old scar.

The Empire's crest.

Clara shivered behind her. Lucy grit her teeth. Anger, hatred and fear, melting in her blood at their sight.

Out of habit, her hand reached for her belt but her dagger wasn't there. Of course, what was she thinking? Her fists would have to do. But what could some sixteen years old do against two stronger soldiers? Without her weapon, without her magic and two of them - three she realized as she saw the glimpse of a third man by the door. Guarding it this all time. Against one she would have had a chance but with Clara to protect and three of them to fight, she was easily defeated and put to the ground.

"You shouldn't resist," White Braid murmured in her ear, "you're only making things worse for you."

A growl was the only answer he got from her.

She had escaped. She was free. And here she was, back in the lion's den. Tears of frustration nearly burned in her eyes but she wouldn't let them come. She wouldn't let them win. She'd find a way. She always found a way.

She wasn't going to give up.

The three guards led them through the building and different corridors until they reached two imposing doors. Lucy had no idea where this lead to, but people were already debating behind the doors. About their fate. Probably.

Lucy breathed in, steeling herself for what was to come and put a still mask on her face. She knew Jijii was far better at this game than she was but for once it'll have to do. Even if Zarkon himself was waiting for her behind those doors, she couldn't break down.

Lorena sat in the war room with the others, never would have she expected to be in her war room today. Today, was supposed to be Keith's and Lance's wedding day - why would catastrophe always happen when those two were involved?

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Hopefully, that crisis would soon be over and they'd be able to go back to the festivities.

Ulaz, Thace and Kolivan had gone to retrieve the two girls a few minutes ago and they should be back anytime soon. Lorena didn't know what to think of the situation. Aside from the small dagger the brunette girl carried at her waist, they didn't have any weapon. She couldn't help but think that it hadn't been an attack but some weird accident. The two girls weren't locals, that she could tell. Their skins were far too pale, no one living under their sun all day long could have such a translucent skin. Her first thought had even been to think if they had ever seen the sun in the past few months.

Besides, the universal spell that allowed her to understand every language hadn't worked on them and they had had to figure something out in the last hour, in order to be able to speak with them. She didn't understand what the two of them had said back in the garden but given the shock written on their faces and the high-pitched tone they had used, it was pretty obvious to Lorena that the two girls had been just as much surprised as them.

 _Shiro made his impression that's for sure._

But if the two girls seemed innocent there was one thing - among many others - that she couldn't explain. And that was the blue book that now laid in front of her. Kolivan had picked it up in the grass earlier, a few feet away from their unconscious bodies. How did they get their hands on such a book? She could feel the strong magic leaking from it.

The doors suddenly opened and Ulaz entered with the others.

Now that they were closer and awake, Lorena got the opportunity to observe the young girls more clearly. The smaller one had short light brown hair and kept hovering her hands above her arms, probably missing the protection that her cape usually gave her. The other, however, stared right back at her. Her long braid falling on her shoulder, her face still and her eyes focused. She mindlessly reached for her friend's hand, and held it tight, bringing her the comfort she needed. The girl stopped scratching her arms. Kolivan remained behind the two girls while Thace and Ulaz rejoined Keith and the others at the council table.

"My name is Lorena Tenwana, queen of Arcadia and headmistress of the Academy. Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"My name is Clara Müller… and this is Lucy." The younger girl added, seeing that her friend had no intention of spilling any pieces of information. "We meant you no harm and we apologize for the chaos we created earlier."

Lorena saw the glances that Clara send to her friends, silently begging her to be less tense and more diplomatic. Lucy, as she had called her, kept looking at everyone in the room but her eyes didn't linger on her nor on Shiro and the others. Her gaze never stopping on one target, she observed, her body tensed and ready. Lorena knew, by the way she stood, that she was ready to jump or fight back if needed.

"Now tell us, why are you here and what are your intentions?" She saw Keith and Lance fidget on their seats next to her, surely, they wanted answers too.

"You claimed to be the queen of this place?" Lucy had spoken, never stopping to send glances at Kolivan who towered over her. Everyone looked tiny and defenseless next to him and his buffy shoulders.

"I am the queen of Arcadia, yes."

"Are you?" She snickered. "Or just another Zarkon slut, cowering under his glare and letting him do as he wished with your people?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lorena was astonished by the girl's words.

"How dare you say that in front of our queen, stranger?" Kolivan growled, clenching her arms in her back. She winced as his strong grip closed on her wrist.

"You have his crest on your skin," she argued back, fire burning stronger in her chocolate eyes, "showing it off as if you were proud of it. Not hiding it. How can you bear such sign? How can you be _ally_ with people who kill hundreds of innocents every day?!"

"What are you even talking about?" Lorena asked, putting away her long blonde braid.

"So, you're going to dare tell me that you aren't aware of the kidnapping? The lashing? The killing?" Lucy sneered.

"You're mistaken. None of that is happening. And you shall not speak like that about my friends in front of me, young lady." She warned. Even if the two girls weren't her citizen, they were in her kingdom and she couldn't let them act this way. They needed to pay their respects. Some people were still against the Galra family even though not all of them - and especially not Kolivan, Ulaz and Thace - had been on Zarkon's side.

"Oh yeah? Well, how do you explain the scars on my back and my friends'? The corpses I've seen? And many of them, barely a few days ago."

"That is not true and you should stop spilling such lies. Zarkon died long ago and so did his followers." Kai growled back.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course, the war is still raging on! In which world do you live? Naivety land?"

Everyone in the room was taken aback by what Lucy had just said. She really seemed to believe that the Galra were still a threat.

"Lucy," Clara started, her other hand suddenly shaking, "Lucy? I think we're in another reality." Her voice was nearly a whisper.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucy exclaimed, outstripping Lorena's shock. Surely she had misheard what the young girl had just said.

"It's a common belief, or rather a theory in the scientific world, that parallel worlds exist and can somehow interact with one another. Dragons, your magic that doesn't work and now the Galra being defeated… This is not our world."

"What?! But how?!" Lucy shrieked.

Lorena never thought it'd be possible but she looked even paler now.

"The book. You've probably read a much stronger spell than you thought." Clara blurted to her, still bewildered by her own statement. Alternative realities? Other worlds? In what mess had she gotten herself tangled up with?

"The book," Lorena picked up, "you wouldn't be speaking about that one, right?"

"Clara, that's the one," Lucy pointed the book, coming back to her sense. "That's the one I was reading back at the shop! Where did you get it?"

"Kolivan picked up in the grass next to you," Lorena answered. She had no idea where this conversation was going - this day was full of too many surprises.

"It was _you_ ," Lucy growled at Kolivan, "the silhouette who knocked us out, using the sunlight against us and attacking from behind like a coward."

"Next time two strangers suddenly pop up from nowhere in front of you, crash and bring a potential danger to the group you're trying to protect, you'll be able to speak to me and question my choice," Kolivan responded, staring down at the human stranger.

"You read out loud a spell from a powerful grimoire even though you didn't know what it was?" This time Lance had been the one to speak, saying out loud what everyone was thinking inside. "But that's completely insane!"

"Told her that already," Clara mumbled.

"And I also told you that I didn't know, Clara." Lucy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest at the new scolds. How was she able to know a powerful ancient magic book of spells would be hidden in the adventure novels section of that local library? She could read people's minds, not books'!

"So what do we do now, mother?"

Lorena pondered. Kai was right, they needed to take action, to make a decision. _She_ needed to make a decision. "We'll have to go find Mako."

"Mako?! Are you serious?" Shiro's jaw dropped. It was true that they didn't go see the priestess often: requiring her help was always something big and it was often done in case of danger or war. Not just a simple matter like two uninvited guests at a wedding ceremony.

"Who is Mako?" Lucy shifted once more, still suspicious of what their intentions were.

If she indeed came from another world, Lorena considered, it was even more understandable for her to react this way. So many information at once and trying to fulfil her duty anyway. Protect her friend and herself.

"Magic rules all so science won't work, Shiro. The magic of their universe will no longer work if we take into account that Lucy can't use her magic anymore. We have to find some kind of spell to get them back. And seeing how tricky it already was to get the foreign language spell work on them, I can't possibly imagine how it could be as we will need a much stronger level of magic for that kind of spell. And we can only trust Mako with that. If they indeed come from another reality, which Mako will also be able to confirm, she'll be able to find a way. We have the grimoire they used so it should be easier. We can't let them stay in our world for so long. We don't know what the consequences could be, on them or even on us and the normal course of things. We have to go find Mako."

"I'll go then," Shiro offered, "I can be there in a few hours, and if she is at the temple I'll come back with her right away."

"Alright. Go to the temple and bring her back." Lorena agreed and watched as Shiro took off from the balcony, not bothering to lose time when such events were on the table. She didn't miss the gasp that escaped from both girl's lips. They probably hadn't realized yet that Shiro had been the dragon they had encountered earlier. Someone should always care about the way they came in and out of rooms. The effect on people could be priceless. And dragons weren't known to overlook the drama aspects. "As to answer your question, Lucy, Mako is a priestess who lives on the southern isles inside the temple of the goddess. She often travels however and no one can track her if she is. I hope Shiro will be able to find her."

"She'll be able to bring us back?" Hope shone in Clara's eyes.

"I hope so," Lorena answered mindlessly, her gaze lost past the horizon where Shiro had disappeared a few minutes ago. She had never faced such a situation. Two teenage girls coming from another reality. One where another war was raging. She felt the bitter taste of blood on her tongue. Couldn't a world seriously go on without fights? Without people dying for the greed and ego of others?

She sighed and turned back to the girls still standing beside Kolivan. Lorena had dismissed the council and only the four of them remained in the room.

"Now girls, today's been a rough day already and I suggest you get some rest. If Shiro does indeed come back with Mako, you'll need to be fresh as morning dew! Kolivan, would you mind leading them to one of the rooms upstairs? Many of them are still empty."

"Sure."

"Lucy, Clara, I'm going to do everything in my power to bring you home. For now, you're both under the Academy's protection. But it also means you'll have to obey a few rules for now and the first and most important one being not to interact with too many people, okay?"

"Of course," Clara replied, "we don't know what could be the consequences. Even small talks with a stranger in the corridors could lead to repercussions. What if they were to meet this world's version of ourselves in the future? And worst things we don't think about could happen too."

"Well I will gladly take the nap but not the catastrophes, thank you very much," Lucy commented, eyeing one last time Kolivan before following after him.

Now that she was pretty sure they didn't have wrong intentions - or decided so anyway - she took the time to observe the beauty of her surroundings. Bombarding Kolivan with questions he hadn't sign to answer. Today was supposed to be his friend's son's wedding and here he was, playing tourist guide. When would his days stop getting crazier than planned?

Probably never.

Clara was amazed by how Lucy could switch from growling protective beast to happy jumpy child eager to learn everything about the new place she was in. Merryn's silhouette popped up in her head. Such master, such dog. She smiled at the comparison. That was it. Merryn and Lucy were more alike than people could think at first sight.

But Clara suspected Lucy to keep her mind and attention busy in order not to focus on other things, such as the fact that she couldn't use her powers or didn't know how her friends were doing. What if they had been impacted by the book's magic too and been stuck in another realm as well? That kind of thing.

After climbing a few stairs and crossing a few more corridors, Kolivan finally stopped in front of a wooden door and turned to them.

"It's one of the many dorms inside the academy, you shouldn't cross path with many students as the headmistress granted them the week off. If some remained inside the Academy's walls in order to practice even more, most of them used it to go back to their hometown and visit their families. You shouldn't be bothered. And remember, do not-"

"Do not interact with too many people, yeah Kol we know!" Lucy rolled her eyes. He had already reminded them of that many times on their way to the dorms.

"Kol?!"

"What? You don't like?" Lucy grinned, her hair catching the late afternoon's sunlight. "I have other options if you want. Maybe you prefer White Braid instead? It's also pretty cute."

"Whatever…" And with that Kolivan disappeared behind the door while Lucy burst into laughter.

 _Damn. What a day! Retirement will be nothing compared to that!_


	5. Chapter 3

Lucy stared at the night sky above her. _Even the constellations are different._

A few hours had passed since Kolivan had left them alone in their room and the sun had soon disappeared on the horizon. Even with Lorena's instructions in their minds, the two girls weren't yet asleep. The adventure and emotions of the day still keeping their brains buzzing with thoughts. As the two girls couldn't find sleep, they had decided to chat together ‒ having met the day before they didn't know all about each other yet and it was about time they did, had thought Lucy.

And so she listened as Clara spoke about her life on her nameless planet and its people. The town wasn't really big and because of her activity, she pretty much knew everyone there. She loved the job she did and didn't mind waking up before dawn in order to harvest those wild medicine flowers and other herbs. She would sell them at the market and then she'd sneak again in her aunts' inn and would start her day. On the few days off they would grant her, she'd wake up early in the morning and would leave for the day, her herbarium in hand, and would go explore the forest. Doodling plants and birds on her blank pages.

One of her favorite moments was also when she managed to listen to the stories the people at the inn would tell. Explorers, adventurers and navigators narrating anecdotes full of unforeseen developments and discoveries. Even if the booze in their hand probably exaggerated some parts, those people were living things like the characters in her books. Living their dreams.

"But what about you?" Her head on the headrest of her bed, Clara looked back at Lucy who was still sitting by the window, her bedsheets remaining cold and untouched at the other side of the room.

"Me? What do you want to know?"

"How did you end up on my planet for example? I hope you didn't read another book that popped you there!"

"No, I didn't," Lucy chuckled, her head against the window. Her hot breath left condensation on the cold glass as she drifted in her memories. "We met months ago, maybe a year already. I don't know anymore. Days go by and blend with one another, it's hard to tell. I met Cosmo and Jijii in one of the Empire's arena actually. Jijii and I shared a cell and Cosmo… Our first encounter was in the ring. During one of their new sick games, details you don't need to know. I want to spare your imagination."

Clara kept her head down, her hands clenching the sheets, listening to Lucy's story. She knew her new friends must have gone through some stuff together but she hadn't expected that.

The Arena.

That was one of the worst things that could happen to someone caught by the Empire. "How did you escape?" She stuttered.

"I've waited for my moment. They hadn't realized the full potential of my ability and what I could really do. I waited for my leg to heal and for my plan to be perfectly adjusted. I freed all the cells that were in the same aisle than ours and Jijii and I escaped while the rest of the people rebelled and freed the others. A few escaped with us but they went their own path afterwards. We had to split up, such a huge group would have been too easy to track. And Cosmo, Jijii, Merryn and I stuck together."

"Merryn was there too? In the arena?" Clara asked bewildered.

"Yes, she was in one of the cells. That small puppy was so afraid and when I opened her door she followed after me."

"She's a freaking hellhound!"

"An orphan puppy," Lucy argued, "you and Cosmo are so narrow-minded."

"So, someone does, in fact, have common sense in your squad."

"Shush, okay?"

"What happened afterwards?"

"We escaped and stole one of their shuttles. Cosmo managed to hack it and we destroyed it before they could track it down. Then we met Deandra and she went on with us. You haven't met her yet, as she remained at the camp, we didn't know what awaited us in town so she stayed in the shadow, ready to protect us if needed. I'm pretty sure she's taller than Kolivan actually."

"Really?!"

"Yup. And she has four arms and her skin is pink and she has gorgeous crimson hair. She awesome and adorable."

Clara gulped. A hellhound? And now a giant woman with four arms? How crazy was the tale going to become?

 _Well, I guess the whole dragon encounter and the alternative reality thingy add some spice to it._

"But then we arrived on another planet and we met Sammy and everything changed."

Clara looked up, feeling the shift in Lucy's tone. Where sadness had been a few seconds ago, anger now fiercely burned in her eyes.

"I heard his cries from afar, felt his fear from miles away. Cosmo and the others didn't understand why I suddenly started to run. I couldn't explain it, I couldn't lose time, it was stronger than me and so I ran. Merryn could run faster and she ran by my side, teleporting us both to the nearby village when she saw the smoke on the horizon. Everything was in flame. People were screaming and crying, fleeing and running away. A Galra attack. I found Sammy crying in front of an old house, flame destroying everything around him. I couldn't think of anything else but his fear flooding in my brain. I jumped before the tree fell on him and I caught him in my arms, Merryn zapped us out in a blink of an eye. Deandra and the others found us afterwards in a nearby valley. Sammy had fallen asleep in my arms, tears and ashes stained our clothes but I didn't let go."

"You saved his life, that's very courageous of you." Clara shoved the tears away. To think that small and defenseless child had seen such things… And yet was able to smile and laugh back at the marketplace. He was very strong.

"And that night, as I rocked him in my arms, I swore to myself that I wouldn't let such things happened ever again. We had been fleeing for long enough, we couldn't keep going that way. We needed to fight back. We couldn't let the Empire go on with such atrocities. We had escaped the arena but we would never escape its hold on our lives - on everyone's lives - if we didn't fight back."

"I'm truly amazed by your will Lucy. I wish I was as strong…"

"You are! If you were as weak as you pretend or as you seem to believe, you wouldn't have survived this long. With all we've been through today? A weak person would have died from a heart attack. And many times. I mean… We've faced a dragon! That isn't nothing!"

"No, it isn't," Clara chuckled. Lucy really knew the word to cheer someone up.

"Shooting stars!" Lucy explained, pointing suddenly at the night sky. "Hurry, Clara, make a wish!"

"A wish?" Clara was taken back by Lucy's sudden outburst. Here was her childish self again. "I wish to become even stronger and to be able to follow my dreams. I wish that one day, I'll be the one telling stories by the inn's chimney."

"I'm sure you will!"

"And you? What do you wish for, Lucy?"

"Me?" Lucy closed her eyes, reflective. "Cosmo, Jijii and even Sammy. They've all seen atrocities they shouldn't have. Lived through so many things already. I want to give them a home, a place to go back to, a place to feel safe. A place where Sammy would feel at ease to leave Merryn's sides and walk on his own once more, a place where Cosmo's trauma would slowly fade away so he could speak again, a place where Jijii would be able to be her true self and laugh and smile." She opened her eyes and stared at Clara, a hopeful smile on her lips. "A home. That is what I wish for."

"That is a beautiful wish, Lucy. And I'm sure it'll be granted to you."

"A house on a random planet is boring though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. A vessel, a spaceship. That would be awesome and we'd be pirates and we'd crush the empire together."

"Pirates?" Clara hadn't seen that one coming.

"Lucy Fair, captain of the Scarlet Kaida. Beware, Zarkon, for me and my crew are coming to kick your ass!"

"You've already thought of every detail I see," Clara laughed, amused by Lucy's act.

Lucy sheathed the imaginary sword she was brandishing and tipped her, just as imaginary, hat at Clara. "That's the captain's duty Ma'am!"

Clara laughed and settled herself on her pillow, yawning. Hours had gone by without her realizing and sleep had caught up with her. She was exhausted.

"Good night, Lulu."

"Goodnight Clara." Lucy kept staring at the moon and the stars. For once, the silence didn't bother her. She listened to Clara's breathing as she fell asleep and dozed off against the window.

She would go back home. She would reunite with her family. And together they would stand tall and fight as much as they could against the Empire. She would protect them from harm. No matter what. She wouldn't let anything else happen to them. Not anymore. Not ever.

The next day, she woke up with the rays of sunlight and jumped off her spot next to the window. She took an old forgotten cape in the wardrobe and went to explore the area - without forgetting to leave a note to Clara so she wouldn't freak out when she'd realize she was gone. She was going to go home (if everything went well), so she might as well explore!

She walked in the corridors, her eyes falling on everything around her. The academy, the gardens, the decoration… Everything was so different from what she knew. Demi-humans walking and passing by, tiger tails swinging and fox ears twitching. She had stars in her eyes.

She couldn't wait to go back and tell their adventure to their friends, to fill Sammy's stories with dragons and magic.

Lost in her dreams - so used to hear people's mind and feeling them arrive before she bumped into them - she didn't see the man coming her way. Nor did he notice her either.

He was tall - a new member to add to the list of the weird asparagus people club with Cosmo as its first honorary member - and his light brown hair fell in front of his eyes. The memory of his golden eyes struck her and she wasn't able to keep herself from calling out his name. The stranger turned back to her, confusion in his eyes as he looked down at her.

 _You damn asparagus people._

"Huh? Do we know each other?"

"No," she replied hurriedly, remembering Lorena's words not to interact with too many people. "No, we don't!" She turned her back to him and started to walk the other way.

"Then how would you know my name?" With his long legs, he had easily caught up with her, suspicion replacing his confused look.

"A weird coincidence, that's all," she insisted. "Sorry I bothered you, I'll go my own way now bye-bye!"

"Only idiots believe-"

"In coincidences, yes I know."

Crap. Did she really say that aloud out of habit? Crap, she did. Crap, crap, crap!

"How would you know that too?" His head tilted, his eyes scrutinizing her face, ever so suspicious.

"My friend always says that."

"And does your friend also tell you, you're a terrible liar?"

"Haha," she laughed nervously, "Jijii believes the word was created for me."

Did she just mention Jiji? Crap. Abort! Abort!

"You know Jijii too, now? Who are you?"

"I'm not allowed to say that."

"How convenient."

"Queen's orders."

"Oh. So, would you happen to be one of the troublemakers everyone's been talking about?"

"Words travel fast here too I see. I guess that's a universal thing."

"No one can keep secrets for so long."

"How would you know?"

"Because secrets tell lies and break apart people and always come right back at you when you least expect it." Dark clouds seemed to shadow his golden stare. Probably experiences of his past came knocking at the door.

"But you didn't answer my question. How do you know my name? How do you know Jijii?"

"I can read minds."

"Oh yeah? Then what am I thinking about right now?"

"It's… complicated."

"So you can't access your powers right now?"

"No, I can't."

"But you could a few seconds ago?" He huffed.

"I lied."

"I figured."

"Though if I were to try, I guess you'd probably be either thinking of a hundred ways to get rid of me, repair that last clock a certain browned hair boy gave you or thinking of what to eat for dinner." Lucy was rambling again. She had realized she couldn't back down from a challenge even as ridiculous as this one was. Now she was even more screwed because he was definitely going to find it even weirder to come up with such random yet accurate facts about him.

"So you indeed come from another reality."

"Wait. What? How would you know that?!"

"I wasn't a hundred percent sure until now."

"Damn."

 _Shit_.

"I have my sources anyways, I would have guessed. Plus, you're not exactly dressed the same way as we are. You stand out."

"Queen Lorena ordered me not to interact with too many people to protect my identity."

"Haha well, Silly Freckles, you're going to spill everything you know to me."

"Am I?"

"How do you know about Jijii? About me?"

"I know her." His eyes twitched but she kept going, "In my world, she's like a sister to me. We saved each other's ass more than once in just a few months. And… I've _seen_ you."

"Seen me?"

"In her dreams. Her nightmares." She admitted.

"Why so?" The shadow darkened.

Lucy hesitated. She had already said too much. What would Lorena say if she knew? But she couldn't lie to him. Lying to Eliott would be like lying to Jijii.

She couldn't drop that and just leave.

Well, she could. But she didn't.

"She's grieving you." Her voice died out at the end of her sentence, recalling Jijii's feelings. "You and Yoann… You were her world, her soulmates, her everything. You were her family, the brothers she never had. And Zarkon… His army took you both away from her. They… They killed you."

"I guess that's how alternative realities work, huh?" He said bitterly. "Jijii is dead in ours. She died during the war, protecting us."

Lucy's eyes went wide with shock, her brain hadn't yet taken the time to think of the many possibilities alternative worlds could imply. How tiny events could differ. She felt the twist in her gut and remained silent. Unable to say anything. She was so used to rely on her power. To know the right words to use, the right thing to do. Even if she had seen Eliott a hundred times as Jijii's dreams often haunted her nights, he was still a stranger to her. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm glad she isn't alone in your world." He spoke suddenly, his voice hoarse. "I'm glad there are other worlds in which she is able to live, to keep going."

Lucy felt her heart clench in her chest. His voice was so full of nostalgy, of grief… She didn't need her power to know that his Jijii had died ages ago and that the wound was still an open and unbearable gash. It was written all over his face.

She felt remorseful even though she had nothing to do with the events that had happened, but even if she wished Jijii could come to their world and be reunited with her family, she knew it wouldn't work. That was dreaming false hopes. Her Jijii wouldn't be the one they knew, and they wouldn't be the friends she shared memories with either. It wouldn't be the same.

"But if we aren't at her side anymore," he kept on, "then I'll count on you to protect our Fire Oyster."

It wasn't a question. It was a promise. A deal.

She saw the same determination that often burned in Jijii's eyes in his.

"I will. A pirate never breaks her promises."

"Pirate, huh?"

"Yup," she grinned. "Lucy Fair, space pirate. Has a nice ring to it."

He smiled. "I'm starting to understand why Jijii sticks with you. You live for drama, don't you?"

"Or so I've been told."

"Lucy!" Clara's voice suddenly echoed from the other side of the corridor. Maybe she'd been away longer than she thought considering the relieved look on her face.

"It was nice meeting you, Cap'!" Eliott disappeared in another corridor, leaving as he saw Clara arriving.

He'd never been one for social interaction, Jijii had once told her. Lucy smiled, no matter the worlds, some things never changed.

"Lucy! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been? Shiro is back! He arrived with Mako in the middle of the night and she studied the book. She knows what to do! Lorena and Shiro are waiting for us."

"Great! Does that mean we're going home?"

"Yes, it does." Clara's relief and excitement washed over her. She was excited to go back. To see them again. Two days had gone by and she missed them already. Lucy didn't like being away from them, she realized. She couldn't wait to go home.

Clara led her to a new room where Shiro, Kolivan and the queen were already waiting. Another woman was standing at their side. She was wearing a green tunic, brown pants and boots. Long brown hair fell on her chest and huge black wings twitched in her back.

Mako.

"Good. You've arrived." Lorena welcomed them into the room and lead them in front of the priestess.

"Lucy Fair and Clara Müller, right?" Mako's green eyes fell on them and Lucy felt a shiver run on her skin. Her wings, everything that came from her… she had a strong aura.

"Yes."

"Show me your arms."

"Huh?" Lucy didn't understand where this sudden request came from but she extended her arm, and so did Clara. Mako removed Lucy's sleeve and uncovered three black lines around her forearm.

"What's that?" Lucy had never seen that tattoo. The same pattern was inked on Clara's forearm.

"Okay, now I'm sure."

"Sure? Of what?"

What could it possibly mean? Lucy didn't like being left in the unknown. Why do people always had to be so enigmatic in such situations? She cared about her heart health, thank you very much.

"This is a consequence of the magic you used, now I'm sure of which spell you used. I've read the different spells and if that second line in the middle was complete just like the two others, you'd be stuck in our world."

Clara gulped. A different word or syllable would have changed their fate.

"But good thing for you it isn't. I'll be able to cast the spell that will bring you back to your world."

"Good thing indeed." Lucy exhaled, relieved.

"I'll leave right away to start the preparations for the spell. I'll wait for you in the forest. All the elements will be reunited there. I'll wait for you. Shiro will lead you there."

And without further do, Mako exited from the room - taking off from the balcony just like Shiro had done the day before, her black wings flapping the air strongly.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Was that a thing in their country?

Lorena advanced in their direction, a warm smile on her lips.

"I'm glad Mako was able to find a solution. I'm relieved you'll be able to go back."

"We're just as relieved. I didn't get to apologize to the two men that were getting married yesterday… We interrupted their ceremony."

"That's really nice of you to care Lucy, but you shouldn't worry about those two. As soon as the council was over, they got married anyway. Keith got his simple marriage, in the end," Lorena chuckled.

"Good." Both Clara and Lucy smiled, relieved that everything was ending well for once.

"Are those Bloodroots?!" Clara exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes?" The queen answered, unsure and confused by the girl's sudden outburst. "I don't know. We call them red puccoons here."

"They're nearly extinct in our world! Lucy with that bunch of flowers you could buy your ship!"

"What?! Really?"

"Then, take them," Lorena answered, handing them the vase, "I have a garden full of them and it would be my pleasure for you to have them."

"Really?" Lucy felt the excitement in her veins, everything wasn't turning good, it was just perfection!

"Why would I refuse when it could mean so much to you? If someone has the opportunity to make someone's else life better, they should never hesitate. It's a queen's duty to take care of her citizen's wellbeing and even if you aren't quite part of my kingdom, you'll always be welcome here. Next time though, try not to crash in the middle of a ceremony, right?"

"Sure! My heart would appreciate grandly," Clara muttered, back to her shy self.

"Thank you, Queen Lorena", Lucy crushed the queen into a hug, "You're a great ruler and your people are lucky to have you looking out for them. May your future be free of pirates from other realms suddenly popping up into the middle of wedding ceremonies!" Lucy smiled and laughed.

She joined Clara and Shiro on the balcony, from there it seemed as she could see all of Lorena's kingdom. The view was breathtaking. Shiro transformed and soon his black scales were gleaming under the sunlight. Turns out the balcony was the size of another room, he had no problem to turn into his more imposing self. Shiro nodded, indicating to them that they could climb on his back. He was ready.

So, they were going to take off from there too? Cool!

Judging by the green face Clara was suddenly making she didn't seem to share the same opinion. Lucy settled on the dragon's back and waved goodbye at Lorena and Kolivan. She couldn't wait to tell her new adventures to her friends. Hopefully, nothing too bad had happened in her absence.

Shiro landed in the forest clearing where Mako awaited. The blue book in her hands, she had drawn lines and other marks on the ground. Probably protection spells. Lucy had already understood that they were doing the spell in the middle of the forest, not just because of the elements and such. It was a safety measure in case it didn't work.

But everything was going to work out well, right?

"Come over here ladies." Mako welcomed them in the circle and as soon as they stepped in the circle, her eyes fell back on the book and she started to read one of the spells out.

Nothing happened for a second, enough for Lucy to worry something hadn't work. But as soon as the too familiar twist in her guts started, she was reminded that the first time, she had had time to chat with Clara before anything happened. She didn't have time to thanks the priestess that the white light blinded her. She was falling into nothingness all over again.

But this time she didn't let go of Clara's hand.

"What do you mean Lucy disappeared?!" Deandra shrieked.

Jijii stared at Deandra. She wasn't able to give her any new answers than the story she had already told her. She and Cosmo had caught up with them, had looked for them in the bookshop and they had suddenly disappeared into thin air. Half an hour had already gone by and Jijii had no idea where to look. Was the universe playing a joke on them? A mean prank to make them understand that they couldn't protect her, protect anyone, no matter the promises and vows they would make?

The universe was a bitch. Jijii knew that already. But she hated to be reminded of it.

"I don't know how it happened, Andry. One second she was there and then… then poof she was… here?! Lucy?!"

Jijii heard the high pitch in her voice but she couldn't care less; Lucy and Clara suddenly crashed in the grass, just in front of them.

 _Poof_.

"Ouch," Lucy groaned.

"It better not become a habit or I'm going to be covered in bruises," Clara whined.

Jijii stomped in front of them, still not believing nor understanding what was happening today.

"Lucy!"

"Oh hello, Jijii!" Lucy cheered, happy to see her friend in one piece. She stood up, dusted her pants and helped Clara up.

"Don't 'oh hello Jijii" me! Bitch, where the hell were you?!"

"That is a long story."

Clara and Lucy exchanged a look. If a day had gone by for them, it wasn't the case for Jijii and the others. Lucy was relieved she didn't cause them hours of worry. She wanted to spear their hearts; after all, she couldn't protect them if they prematurely died out of heart failure!

 _"We were worried about you and you went picking flowers?"_ Unable to sign with the young boy in his arms, Lucy had read his thoughts in his head. Her ability really came in a handy sometimes.

She bathed in the relieved feeling that was overwhelming her at that moment. Her power was back. She was able to hear their thoughts again. She was back. She and Clara were fine. The others were fine. Nothing had happened.

"We didn't go picking flowers, Cosmo."

And so the two women began to tell them their adventure. How they had land in another country, in another realm and had literally crashed in the middle of a wedding ceremony. That she had crashed on a dragon's back and he nearly ate her up.

"But it's cool now", she assured them, "we're friends. He even helped us to come back!"

Next to her, Clara blanched once more as she thought back of their travel on the dragon's wings. If stars had shone in Lucy's eyes, her face must have been paler than the moon.

Jijii, Cosmo and Deandra stared at them with wide eyes. How could so many - crazy - things have happened to them when barely twenty minutes had gone by for them? Wait. Did Lucy just say she flew on the back of a dragon who almost ate her?

"I told you Cosmo, I always come back." Lucy winked at him before taking Sammy from his arms, relieved that nothing had happened to them.

 _"And you want me? Us? To believe that those flowers can buy us a ship?"_

"Cosmo, don't be so pessimistic," Lucy replied, still hearing his sarcasm even when fooling around with Sammy. "If flowers can buy a heart, why couldn't they buy us a mere spaceship?" Sammy giggled once more in her arms as she kissed his nose and neck over and over again. The young boy had always been ticklish.

Cosmo stared at the both of them. Really that girl was unbelievable.

Still, they all followed her as she started to walk back towards the town, Sammy seating on her shoulders.

Clara led them through the different districts until they were all staring at an old storefront, the colors had aged and faded with time and its exposure with the sun. The young girl took Lucy by the hand and led her inside. The shop was full of bottles and books. Potions and liquids gurgling, steaming or freezing. The ticking sound of different clocks could also be heard in the distance, none of them in sync or displaying the same hour.

Merryn waited by the door, guarding the entrance, and Jijii scoffed, spotting a purring black cat on top of the shelves.

"I know Baba's shop doesn't look like much at first, but you'll see. She's awesome and she'll know the true treasure you hold in your hands."

Just at that moment, a door opened in the back of the shop and an old lady appeared. She hung her straw hat by the door and removed her red shawl from her shoulders, revealing her grey hair tucked in a small braid. Her green dress was protected by an old apron, where permanent multicolor stains had blossomed over the years.

"Oh, hello there, I didn't expect you today, Clara!"

"Morning, Baba Sophia!" Seeing the smiles and the casual greetings the two exchanged, Lucy guessed the two women had known each other for a long time already. Lucy understood how this old shop full of foreign plants and books, potions and stories, full of knowledge could be a haven to Clara. They had only met her a few days ago but with today's adventure, she felt like she had known the girl for ages.

"I see you've brought some friends with you today?"

"Yes, Baba! Lucy is in possession of Bloodroots and she wants to sell them!"

"Bloodroots?! Really? Show me your discovery young lady!" All suspicion towards the newcomers had left Sophia's eyes at the mention of the flower.

Lucy knew it was a protective reaction from the old woman, who would trust strangers around a child they treated like their own? She surely wouldn't let any around Sammy. So she grinned and revealed to Baba Sophia the flowers in her hands. They had always been there, but the lady wouldn't know. Lucy would never get tired of that trick.

Both of them negotiated their price for the flowers. The rest of the group remained quiet, still on their guards. As for Sammy, the cat had jumped from his spot on the shelves and curiously walked around the boy, purring under his touch. Sammy was always at ease around animals - but who would be afraid of a black cat when they slept at night with a hellhound?

Cosmo still couldn't keep a straight face when he heard the price the woman was willing to pay for those flowers. Clara had not lie - they must have been pretty rare for the price to be so high. Cosmo knew everything when it came to machinery but he had to admit he was quite ignorant in the matter of medicinal plants. To him, those Bloodroots looked like random white flowers you'd see at the crossroads. How could such fragile things be so expensive and held so much value in their petals? He was astounded.

In front of him, Lucy was bouncing on her feet and crushed her new friend into a hug. Clara blushed from the outburst of affection. Cosmo tsked. Really, Lucy would lose all her manners when she was excited. He felt her happiness in his head, beaming like the sun.

"How about we go buy that ship now?" Jijii had sneaked in Lucy's back and smiled

The day would keep going as crazily as it had started. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Let's go then," chirped Clara, "I'll lead you there! I know every shortcut."

A few hours later, the seven of them stared at the ship Lucy had just bought with the flower's money. Some coins still in her pocket, tears gleamed in her eyes. This was better than she could ever hope. A huge spaceship, all to themselves, with room for everyone and technology to go everywhere.

A place to go back to. A roof over their heads. A safe place.

Cosmo rested his head on top of Lucy's and she looked up, staring at him and Jijii, bangs falling out of her ponytail and into her eyes. The brunette girl felt her heart overflowing with emotions and crushed both of her best friends into a hug. A relieved laughter escaping her lips.

Not wanting to let them feel excluded she soon dragged Deandra and Clara in her embrace and quickly, they were all being squeezed by Andry's four strong arms.

"Do the honours, Luce," Jijii joked, bowing her head in front of her friend, extending her arms towards the entrance of the ship.

"Sure!"

Lucy jumped on the deck, a blue coat suddenly twirling around her as she did so. A black hat with feathers matching the blue shades of her coat now covered her brown locks too and hid her freckles from their sight.

"Welcome on board of Scarlet Kaida, my dear friends!"

"You are such a drama girl!" Jijii teased, happy to see a true smile on her friends' face after those horrid weeks.

"You don't become the captain of a pirate spaceship every day, Jijii! You have to do it with style."

"Drama queen."

"Will you do me the honor, Julie Teerah Eterna, of becoming my first Lieutenant? To stand by my side and face every storm that will come our way?"

"Is that a proposal?"

"For once I'm the one taking charge, darling!" Lucy winked and tipped her hat.

"What have those feathers done to you silly."

"They've awoken my true self. Beware for I am a mighty buccaneer, well known in the whole galaxy for her mischievousness."

"Sure, sure. I shall join you, Mrs. Cap, you seem like a good leader my evilness could follow!" And with that, she flipped the red fabric of her cape and joined Lucy on the deck.

Cosmo and Deandra followed after her, earning a similar silly greeting from their newly acknowledged captain. Merryn appeared suddenly at their side, dwelling in her dark shadows. Sammy, still on her back, giggled and clapped his hands, approving of the new show.

"Welcome on board of my ship, Scarlet Boy!"

"Aye, aye captain!" The young boy mimicked and gripped Merryn's fur as he dismounted.

Lucy turned to Clara who remained on the docks.

"And you? Will you join us in other adventures? I can't promise you there will be other dragons on that journey. I know, lame, right?" Lucy's face shifted into a more serious glance. "I know you're meant for more, girl. You won't be happy if you stay there. I saw it in your eyes in Arcadia, that thirst for adventures. I saw it in Baba's shop, that thirst for knowledge and discovery. This is your chance. You could be anyone. Become who you've always wanted to be."

"Anyone?"

"Anyone."

The girl shifted on her feet as if she was balancing the different arguments in her head. Nothing was keeping her here aside from her drunk aunts and their pestering ferrets. Lucy was offering her an opportunity to chase after her dreams. To do as Baba Sophia had always pushed her to do. With Lucy, she could be someone. She would be able to meet new people, new lands, new plants, new flowers, and accumulate all the knowledge she had always strived for.

And Lucy probably knew that already, able as she was to read minds and people. She probably knew it and yet she left the final choice to her. Something no one, aside from Baba Sophia, had ever done for her.

From now one she'd be able to live her life. And not the one some people had chosen for her. She could go her own way and follow the path she wanted. Independent and free, but never alone. True friends walking by her side.

"So," Lucy asked, extending her arm, "What's your name?"

"My name is Lo Polster."

"Would you do me the pleasure, Lo Polster, of becoming my scientist and doc? I think we'll need your services here."

"Aye, aye Captain!" The young girl cheered, her smile reaching her eyes as Lucy looped her arm around her shoulders. Lo felt the rush of adventures as soon as she set one foot on the deck. A new chapter - no, a new book of her life was starting and she was determined to fill every chapter to the brim.

"Welcome on board of my ship, Lo."

Hours later, when the others were still in the main room, laughing around the table and relishing on the food she had been able to buy with the remaining money, Lucy stood on the railway, staring at the flag they had pinned to the wall earlier. Having the ability to create objects with your mind really came in a handy when you needed to hang such a big flag, on a huge wall. Four pins later, the flag proudly covered the empty wall.

Lucy looked around her, determined to make memories between those said walls. A place where they would all live. A place where they would all be able to grow up. Kaida protecting them from harm.

Finally.

They would all have a home to go back to. Jijii, Cosmo, Sammy, Deandra, Lo, Merryn and all the people who would follow. On that moment, she swore to herself that she would never let anyone harm her new family. She would protect and defend them through thick and thin.

She suddenly heard Jijii's footsteps behind her, Deandra clapping her hands and cheering close by. She felt a rush of pride in her veins as Sammy clumsily ran towards her. She kneeled on the ground and caught him in her arms.

If Sammy felt at ease to walk again, to run around, and leave Merryn's protection, then her Scarlet Boy agreed with her.

This wasn't a mere spaceship.

This was home.


	6. Epilogue

p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Lucy put her hand on the door and the system immediately reacted to her handprint. The meeting had last for a long hour but at least decisions had been made. They were going somewhere. Finally./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Scarlet?" Kolivan always used her codename when they spoke together, even when it wasn't needed. She didn't mind, after all the time they had spent working together in the past years, Scarlet had become a nickname she had grown used and attached to./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yes, Kol?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Why did you trust us so easily?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Lucy tilted her head and smiled, nostalgia hitting her as Kolivan mentioned the first time they had met the Blade of Marmora. It had been another one of those crazy days and as the sun set, both her and her crew had joined their strength with Kolivan's troops. Galra fighting for their freedom, for the one of others. Making their own choices and stepping up. That was a philosophy Scarlet's crew liked./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"After years of sailing they weren't the small group they were before and if she had proposed to join them like she had done in the past for Lo, many had since joined her ranks because of the popularity Scarlet Kaida had started to gain throughout the years. They were now a few hundreds and the Blade of Marmora had seen in them, strong potential allies./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"It had been rough at first, adapting to each other's way of seeing things, of setting up their plans; but everything worked out fine in the end of both teams did an amazing job at working together. Crossing their respective data, using their knowledge to weaken the Empire a little more each day. Working hard until the day they would be able to go out with all the stamina and rage that had filled their veins over the years./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I've met Thace, Ulaz and em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" you /emin the past. It was in another realm but you've been of a great help and I knew I could trust you all."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You've travelled in another reality? But what if we weren't good in that realm?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Do you really think I'm that reckless, Kol? Even after four years? Of course I checked all of your minds first."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Kolivan was amazed. Scarlet stood in front of her, a usual grin spread on her lips as if what she had just said was nothing. How old was she? That little bean he could probably carry like nothing had travelled in alternate universes, was in possession of a great and strong power and every day she risked her life in battlefields and risky missions. Yet she always kept a smile on her lips and her feet always moving forward she defeated enemies after enemies./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"For such a young girl to be involved in such a fight, something must have had happened to her and he was bewildered by the strength she had./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Stop with the compliments Kol, or I'm going to become one of those stuck up bigheads."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Why do I keep forgetting about your little tricks?" Kolivan looked truly amused, which was a rare sight./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Don't worry Kol, your secret's safe with me."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""My secret?" Kolivan's smile had disappeared to be replaced with a really confused expression. Kolivan knew Lucy was aware everyone had their secrets in this war, and he bet she had her own share so what could she possibly have meant by that?/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Go get the girl!" And with that, Lucy disappeared inside her shuttle, leaving Kolivan completely lost and taken aback in front of the door. Lucy couldn't tell Kolivan that, of course, she had never pry into his personal thoughts and feel. His reaction was too priceless for that. She hid her smile under the tip of her hat and waved her goodbyes to the Blade's leader./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"The mighty Kolivan had not moved an inch./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Those two I swear…/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Four years that Deandra had a crush on him, and everyone knew about that, not like she was trying to hide her love for the strong and oh so called "mighty leader" of the Blade. Five years that everyone just waited for them to get together./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Lucy smirked, proud of the effect her small prank on the Blade's leader had had. She was going to have more stories to tell to her friend. Plus, her feet were frozen, she really needed that hot cup of honey milk. Ever since Lo had joined the crew, they had started this little ritual, and gossiping with waffles in your hand and friends around the table had turned to become one of her favorite moments./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"She also had to announce the big news to everyone. Today they were going to meet the paladins of Voltron. Kolivan had told her so earlier - right before she broke his brain; confirming her thought that the resistance was stepping into another level. The day they were going to be able to crush that Emperor to the ground would come soon./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"✯ ✯/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"The door creaked open and Merryn appeared once more at Jijii's feet, her usual dark smoke fading under the lieutenant's red cloak. Lo observed as the newcomers entered the main room where everyone stood, most of them hidden from the paladins' sight thanks to Lucy's powers. Lo observed the six of them, standing on their guard, hands ready to reach out for their weapons./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Lo was sure Merryn had played her part really well, judging by the shock and fear poorly hidden in their stances. Kolivan had told them the paladins weren't alone and that was probably the reason why a sixth, and pink, armor stood next to the others./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Black. Blue. Green. Red. Yellow./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"The five paladins of Voltron./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"As soon as she heard them calling each other's names Lo whipped her head towards her captain and stared at her in disbelief./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Pidge. Hunk. Keith. Lance. Shiro?/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Surely that couldn't be?!/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" "Oh yes, it is," /em Lucy whispered in her mind as she jumped from her spot in the ceiling, earning a surprised yelp from the blue paladin./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Even their voices were the same!/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Lo grinned, the story was taking a new interesting turn. And she loved that fact. She cheered with the others when Lucy revealed their presence to their new allies./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"A new adventure was starting./p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-11611c62-7fee-9aaa-ff30-a15669327381" dir="ltr" style="text-align: justify; color: #000000; text-transform: none; line-height: 28.8px; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-variant: normal; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;" /p 


End file.
